


Lavender Seduction

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Yuuri is abducted and forced to dance for a mysterious man who carefully keeps his face covered. Left with no choice but to cooperate with Yuuri's captor, if he wants his husband to survive, Victor is drawn into the dangerous crime family his mother fled. Will he and Yuuri be able to escape alive?





	1. Negation

Still curled up and sleeping at well past the usual time, Victor groaned as he felt something warm and wet stroke his cheek, then his nose.

"Hey," he mumbled, pushing the hairy offender away, "stop that, Maccachin."

The old poodle whimpered impatiently and Victor gave him a sleepy smile.

"At least let me get myself together," he complained, "The drinks were strong last night."

The dog's head tilted and he panted softly, and Victor could almost hear his absent husband's scolding voice.

_I told you not to drink that much. You always do that while I'm away._

Victor sat up and gave a shuddering sigh, absently petting the old poodle's head.

"Damn, even when you're not with me, you're with me, aren't you, Yuuri?" he whispered.

_I hate it when he leaves. It's like some of the life just goes out of me when Yuuri's not here. I feel bad for Toshiya, of course. Yuuri's father is very ill and needs him there. I just…miss him._

_God, I'm pathetic!_

_I need to get up and do something._

Instead, he nudged Maccachin aside and rolled over, wrapping himself around his absent husband's pillow. He sighed in mingled relief and agony as Yuuri's gentle scent filled his senses and instantly, he felt a little, lusty throb begin in his loins.

"Not fair."

_Yuuri only left yesterday, and already I'm a mess. I stayed out late with friends, drinking so that I wouldn't miss him so much, but it really didn't help at all._

He flopped on Yuuri's pillow, sucking in his husband's scent shamelessly and groaning as the phone rang. He picked up his cell from the nightstand.

_God, I hope it's Yuuri._

He made a discontented face as he recognized Yakov's number ringing in, and he held the phone away so that he didn't have to suffer the man's loudly shouted admonishment.

"Victor! You are a half hour late. Where are you, you lazy little fool! Get out of bed and drag your ass down here now, or I'll come and drag it down here for you!"

"Yakov, you're hurting my head. Be quieter when you yell at me," Victor chided him.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Yakov roared, making Victor wince and squint his eyes as he ended the call.

"Oh my god, I can barely stand to move," he complained, earning a sympathetic whimper from Maccachin, who thumped his tail on the bed and laid his head on his paws.

Victor staggered out of bed, stumbling over his clothes as he headed for the bathroom. He flinched and made a face at the smell of vomit, and he realized he hadn't quite made it to the toilet before throwing up the night before.

_Yuuri would be really mad at me for something like that. Lucky, he's not here to see._

He held his breath as he began to clean up the mess, but couldn't hold it long enough. A whiff of the stuff hit his nostrils, and he barely made it to the toilet as he began heaving again.

_That's it. I'm going to Japan. Yuuri convinced me to stay here so that I would get in lots of extra practice for the exhibition next week, but I can do that in Japan. All Yakov really does is yell at me, anyway._

_Besides, Yutopia Katsuki has the hot bath and the pork cutlet bowls._

_Yes, I am definitely running away to Japan._

He sighed and flushed the toilet, then cleaned up the last of the mess on the floor, before hurrying into the shower and rinsing away the clinging scent of sickness. He took his time in the shower, chuckling to himself as he heard his cell phone ringing again.

"I'm not answering, Yakov!" he called out cheerfully.

He finished bathing and dried off slowly, looking down longingly at his lovely, but neglected genitalia.

_I don't even know when Yuuri will be coming back. It depends on when Toshiya starts to feel better. I wish I was there too. I don't know how I'd be of any help, but I don't like that they're all so worried and I'm not there worrying too._

He finished dressing and picked up his phone, rolling his eyes as the phone rang again. He punched the button, scowling.

"Yakov, I'm leaving right now…" he began.

"Vitya," said a man's deep, stern voice that instantly made the Russian skater stiffen, "we need to meet and talk. I want to have a word with you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Victor snapped, "I told you that a long time ago! Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you."

"That is what we need to talk about," the voice on the other end went on, "You should know that…"

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it!" Victor yelled, "I told you that I don't want any part of all of that. I don't care what that damned test said, I-am-not-your-son!"

"You can't change the blood that runs in your veins," the man on the phone went on, "and if you refuse to listen to what I have to say, it won't just be you who is paying for it. Now…"

"NO!" Victor shouted, ending the call with almost violent fingers.

The cell phone escaped his hand and clattered onto the tile floor.

"Damn it," he breathed, bending and picking it up, then pausing to examine it for a moment.

Satisfied that no damage was done, he slipped the phone into his pocket and left the house, headed for what he was sure would be a very bleak afternoon full of scolding.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I'm finally here,_ Yuuri sighed, descending the escalator that led down from the airport's arrival gates, _I'm sure Minako will have half of Hasetsu waiting for me._

"Yuu-ri!" called his ballet instructor's voice, making a smile and a little blush rise on Yuuri's face.

"Minako-sensei, I kind of thought you'd be waiting for me here," Yuuri acknowledged, "How are things at home? Is my dad doing all right?"

Minako gave him an encouraging smile.

"He's hanging in, there," she reported, leading Yuuri out of the terminal, "The doctor said that his lungs are starting to clear, thanks to the medication and breathing treatments. But, he's still feverish and really tired, though."

Minako paused and frowned.

"So, where's Victor, anyway? He usually barely lets you out of his sight. You came all of the way here, without him?"

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed, "He actually wanted very much to come with me, but I convinced him to stay in Saint Petersburg."

"You what? Why? What's wrong? Is something going on with you two?"

"Eh, no, Victor and I are fine. But, he's got an exhibition skate next week, and it's important for him to train with his coach there."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense, although, at this point, there's not much that old guy does but yell at Victor to practice. He pretty much does it all, himself."

"Maybe, but there are some things you really need a coach to spot and fix for you."

"I guess."

"You just want him to come here because you think he's hot," Yuuri teased her.

"Doesn't everybody?" Minako sighed, rolling her eyes, "Why is it that all of the really hot guys are gay? Can you just tell me that?"

"Victor's really kind of pansexual," Yuuri corrected her.

"Not anymore, he's not," the older woman chortled, "I just don't get it. What do you have that all of the millions of us females in the world don't?"

"I dunno," Yuuri laughed, "a penis? Victor really likes that. He says its flavor is better than katsudon."

"God, I'm just not used to you talking like that," Minako giggled, "Victor's really corrupted you, hasn't he? You better not say things like that in front of your folks. They'll pass out."

"Don't worry, I won't," Yuuri assured her, "I'm just talking that way because I'm comfortable with you."

"Yeah," Minako said, eyeing him affectionately, "You've grown up a lot since Victor came to Hasetsu, haven't you?"

"I guess. Victor can still make me blush, though."

"I guess so. The guy has no filter. He just lets it all loose and doesn't care if it's appropriate or not. But, I guess when you're that beautiful and that rich, you can pretty much do what you want, right?"

"I can't argue with that…although…"

Yuuri paused and looked down at the ring on his finger for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked, "Did Victor get into some kind of trouble?"

"Well, not exactly," Yuuri hedged, "but the Russian government didn't like the fact that our wedding drew so much attention. Gay marriage isn't legal in Russia or here, but in Russia, they are careful about their country's image. Victor and I got interviewed by the authorities when we got home, and they made it clear that we should let the furor die down and don't talk too much in interviews about our marriage. They also strongly suggested that we refer to each other as _partner_ instead of _husband_. I don't really mind, I guess, but it was scary having strange people just show up like that to talk to us."

"That is scary," Minako agreed, "You two be really careful, okay? I know you love each other, and I don't think it was wrong for you to be married. Neither do your folks or your sister. But, the laws are pretty strict, even though we don't like them. Stay out of trouble. I mean, I know you will, but Victor can sometimes be careless, because he's used to having his way about things. That will only take you so far."

"I know," Yuuri assured her, "and Victor knows too. We're being careful. I promise."

The two quieted as they continued to walk the short distance from the airport to Yutopia Katsuki. They were greeted at the door by a tired looking Mari, who smiled wearily at her arriving brother.

"Yuuri, thank goodness you're here," she said, hugging him, "Mom and I are pretty run down, taking care of the business and Dad too."

"That's why I'm here," Yuuri said, hugging her back, "I'm ready to do whatever you and Mom need."

"Thanks. The hot springs area needs some cleaning and we need to prepare rooms for a couple of incoming guests, but go and see Mom and Dad first. They'll be really glad you're here."

"Okay, I will."

Yuuri walked to the back of the house with Minako on his heels.

"I've tried to help out when I can," Minako explained, "but ever since you hit the podium in the Grand Prix Finals last year and won at Four Continents and Worlds, I've got a lot more ballet students, and the ice rink is usually packed. Everyone's going to freak out when they see you. You're as popular as Victor here in Japan, now."

"It feels kind of strange, being noticed like that all of the time," Yuuri acknowledged, "Victor's used to it, but it still gives me a funny, scared feeling inside to have everyone looking at me and calling out to me."

"Well, your Eros really talks to people," Minako laughed.

"Yeah? Well, it had better be quiet while I'm visiting here, because I need to focus on Dad."

"Right."

The two paused as they reached the master bedroom door. Yuuri bowed at the entrance, speaking a greeting to his parents.

"Yuuri!" Toshiya exclaimed softly, his voice shaking slightly as he smiled up at his son, You've come all this way to see me? I thought you would be busy training for the next season with Victor."

"We were," Yuuri confirmed, "but Victor is doing extra training for an exhibition next week, so it wasn't any trouble for me to come. I am glad to help out here."

"We're glad to have you," Hiroko said cheerfully.

"I should be up and around in a few days," Toshiya assured him, "It's really all right, if you can't stay for long."

"I'll be staying for a week at least," Yuuri said, smiling, "Victor sends his regards, and he sent you this gift."

Toshiya grinned, accepting the package and carefully unwrapping the delicate paper.

"It's the Russian cookbook that he mentioned when I was telling him about my wish to learn a few dishes to make him feel at home while he visits here!" the elder Katsuki exclaimed.

"Try not to get so excited, dear," Hiroko warned him.

"Sorry, I just love so much to try cooking new things. As soon as I'm well enough…"

"You won't get well very soon if you get so overexcited, Dad," Yuuri said, smiling affectionately.

"Ugh, what a time to be sick. There's so much to be doing, and as soon as everyone knows you're here, the hot springs will be busier than ever!"

"I'm trying to keep it quiet, so that I can focus on helping to take care of you," Yuuri complained, "If you make a big deal out of me coming home, then we'll get overwhelmed, even with me here!"

"Why don't you go and settle in, dear?" Hiroko suggested, "We've had to use your old room for some storage, because of all of the business, but Victor's room is all ready for you."

"Thanks," Yuuri sighed, "I'll go put my things away and take a quick bath to clean up, then I'll help as much as you like."

"Who are you kidding?" Mari objected, "You've just been on a really long flight. You should soak and eat, then just go to bed for the night. We've got things until you're rested."

"All right. If you're sure you don't need me sooner."

"Naw, we've got it," Mari chuckled, "Go on. Get outta here."

"All right," Yuuri said, rising, then bowing as he left the room.

He went first to the hot spring, where he sank down into the hot water, closing his eyes and sighing wearily.

_Mari-nee-chan is right. It was a long trip here. I'm so tired. I already miss Victor too._

He rested quietly, keeping hi eyes closed and visualizing his attractive husband, sitting in the spring, near him.

"Victor," he breathed in a whisper.

He could almost feel the silken brushing of his husband's lips and he could imagine their mouths opening, and their hot tongues entwining. Just the thought caused a reaction in his submerged loins, and Yuuri groaned at the thought of how long it would be before he felt Victor's kisses and caresses again. The realization left him hungry for his husband's touch, and he could have cried at the fact that when he stumbled into his husband's room, Victor's scent was still in the bed from the last time he'd slept there.

"I want you so much, Victor," he whispered, sliding a hand down to stroke his warmly throbbing cock, "I miss you. I need you to kiss me. I need you touch me…Victor!"

It didn't take much of smelling Victor's warm, delicious scent and stimulating himself to bring himself to orgasm, but he felt a guilty twinge at doing something like that alone, while Victor was without him. He imagined Victor practicing on the ice at home and it made him blush and laugh to think of his husband stopping to look down at his neglected nether region as even Yuuri's secret indulgence brought a strong reaction.

"Victor!" he gasped, loosing himself into a small hand towel and watching as his spasming penis twitched and spurted its thick, milky fluid.

He panted for a few moments, then released a shuddering sigh, turning and hugging the pillows that smelled like Victor. As tired as he was, it was harder to fall asleep, not having his husband's warmth to sooth him.

_I'm sure Dad will get better soon. As soon as he is well, I'll be able to go home again. Victor will probably want to do it a lot to make up for the days we missed. He's like that. Victor is always starving for my love._

_Victor is insatiable._

_I should call him._

He picked up his phone and dialed the number, then waited as the phone rang.

"Yuuri!" Victor's happy voice greeted him.

He could hear Yakov yelling at his husband in the background.

"Sorry to interrupt your training," Yuuri apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Victor laughed, "Yakov's only happy when he's yelling at me. How are you doing? How is Toshiya?"

"He's hanging in there," Yuuri answered, "I think I'll be able to come home in a week."

"A week!" Victor complained, "Why not just shoot me in the heart? That's a long time to be without you. I'm going to run away to Japan. I'll leave tonight."

"Don't you dare," Yuuri said sternly, "You know you need to practice. We've been over all of this. You need to be with your coach. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Hmm," Victor huffed.

He went quiet for a moment.

"Yuuri, it's late for you. Are you in bed right now?"

"Mmhmm," Yuuri sighed sleepily.

"Ah, I thought I heard it in your voice. You've been masturbating, haven't you?"

"Victor!" Yuuri yelped, "I have not!"

"Are you sleeping in your room or mine?"

"I had to sleep in your room. There have been extra guests, so they needed more storage space, and they were using my room for that."

"So, are you wrapped around my pillows and thinking about me while you touch yourself?" Victor asked playfully.

"Victor!"

"Yuuri," Victor said, slipping into a deeper, more seductive tone, "I want you to do something while I'm talking to you."

"Ah…eh…I don't…"

"Put your fingers in your mouth, Yuuri, and I want you to suck on them. And while you are sucking on them, pretend you're looking at me with those _fuck me_ eyes you make when we're naked together."

"Um, Victor, are you still at the ice rink?" Yuuri asked anxiously, "Should you really be phone sexing me when you're in public?"

"I went into the bathroom, so we can be alone," Victor purred, "Go on, now. Suck on your fingers, little piggy. They taste good when I do it. Are you sucking them, Yuuri?"

"Uh huh," Yuuri answered, closing his eyes as he obeyed.

"Good. Now, slide them down and be sure to drag them over your nipples as you move them down…and down…over your soft belly…and into your belly button.

"That tickles too much!" Yuuri laughed, "Victor, are you touching yourself too? Thinking about me?"

"Of course," Victor sighed, closing his eyes and reaching into his pants to caress his burgeoning erection, "go down between your thighs now. Tease your pretty pink cock to get it nice and hard, then slide your fingers back further...to your anus. Get it nice and wet, Yuuri. Now, push one finger inside you and..."

Victor's voice broke off as a large crash sounded.

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped sitting up in the bed, "Victor are you okay?"

"Stop playing with yourself and phone sexing the pork cutlet bowl!" Yuuri heard Yurio shout, "Yakov says to get the hell out there and practice more."

"Damn it," Victor sighed.

"Sounds like you have to go," Yuuri said, smiling slyly, "I guess you'll just have to think about what I'm doing in your bed, here in Hasetsu while you're busy practicing."

"That's not nice, Yuuri," Victor complained, pouting.

"I love you, Victor."

"I love you to, Yuuri. Be good, now, and come home to me soon."

"I will."


	2. Monster Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger arrives at Yutopia Katsuki and takes an interest in Yuuri.

Yuuri woke early the next morning and hurried to dress, then he headed into the hot spring room with a mop, a bucket and a cart of cleaning supplies.

_It feels kind of strange to be back here, doing such ordinary things after the extraordinary way my life has turned out. Moving to Saint Petersburg to live with Victor and focusing all of my attention on skating made me forget what it was like before I went away to train in Detroit._

He checked the monitoring equipment, then set about cleaning the cement deck around the spring. All the while, he couldn’t stop thinking about his husband, and the day that Victor had suddenly arrived in the hot spring and turned his life upside down.

_It’s because of Victor that I was able to stick to my dream of continuing to skate professionally. I was feeling beaten down and ready to quit. But, Victor appeared in here, and when he did…suddenly everything seemed possible._

“Excuse me,” said a male voice with what Yuuri recognized instantly as a Russian accent.

Yuuri turned and was surprised to meet a tall, blonde man with pale, handsome features and aqua colored eyes that made him think briefly of his husband.

“Hi,” Yuuri said, smiling at the man, “welcome to Yutopia Katsuki. Is there something I can do for you?”

“You are Yuuri Katsuki, the skater?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri affirmed, “but right now, I’m here helping out while…”

“While your father is sick. I heard when I came in,” the man said sympathetically, “I am sorry he is ill. My name is Motya Koshkin. I am an old acquaintance of Verochka Nikiforova.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“You were acquainted with Victor’s mother?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, yes,” the man said, his eyes betraying a hint of sadness and affection, “We were acquainted through a business deal around the time that Vitya was born.”

“Oh, so does Victor know you?” Yuuri inquired.

The man smiled.

“I used to bounce him on my knee,” he chuckled, “but it has been many years and I am sure he would not remember me. Still, I remembered him, and I was passing through where I heard Vitya spent a lot of time at your family’s hot spring inn. I was encouraged to come here while in the area on a business trip. Is Vitya with you?”

“Oh…no, Victor had to stay in Saint Petersburg. He’s training for an exhibition.”

“And you are being so kind to help out your sick father,” the man said appreciatively, “Vitya seems to have done well for himself.”

“Ah, thank you. That’s kind of you to say,” Yuuri said, blushing.

“I have arranged to stay for the night,” the man went on, “If you are curious to hear more about your husband’s late mother, I would be glad to have dinner with you tonight and we can visit.”

“Wow, that would be great!” Yuuri said, brightening, “Victor couldn’t tell me much about his parents, because they died while he was still young. He was practically raised by Yakov, because Victor’s mother entrusted him to Yakov when she died.”

“Ah yes. I was present at Verochka’s funeral service,” the man said solemnly, “It was tragic such a lovely woman was taken so suddenly of illness.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, “It was hard for Victor, growing up without his parents. Did you also know his father?”

“Hmm, Kostya Nikiforov?” Motya said, rubbing his chin, “I never met him. He had already passed before Vitya was born. As I recall, it was under strange circumstances too.”

“Really?” Yuuri mused curiously, “Victor doesn’t really talk about him, because he wasn’t born when his father died, so I wasn’t aware.”

“Well,” the elder man chuckled, “I will have to fill you in when we talk later. I just wanted to ask you to dinner before heading out to a meeting.”

“Wow, well, dinner will be fine,” Yuuri assured him, “I’m just going to be working around the hot spring today, so let me know when you’re ready and I will join you.”

“Very well,” the man said, bowing his head politely, “Good day, Yuuri.”

“Good day.”

Yuuri returned to his work with a more cheerful face, and he continued to clean and assist with customers throughout the morning hours. During his lunch break, he took out his phone and texted his husband.

**Y – Victor, are you up yet? A man just came to the inn, saying he’s an old business acquaintance of your mother.**

**V - I’m awake. Did he give you his name?**

**Y – Yeah, he said his name is Motya Koshkin, and he knew your mom when you were really little.**

**V- Yuuri, I don’t know his name. Did he say what he’s doing in Hasetsu?**

**Y – He just said he’s here on business and heard that you had spent time here with my family. He asked to have dinner with me tonight. Do you want me to ask him anything for you?**

**V – No. I want you to be kind of careful about what you say to him. I don’t really trust strangers. Remember, we are celebrities, so he could be trying to get some information from you or something.**

**Y – You’re really that worried about it? I don’t have to talk to him. I could make an excuse not to.**

**V – I don’t think you should have dinner alone with him. Have Minako sit in or something…just in case he is not who he says he is.**

**Y – Lol, paranoid much?**

**V – I’m not kidding, Yuuri. I don’t know the people who knew my mother and father, and I really don’t want to get into it. Just make sure that someone is with you at dinner tonight, and don’t go anywhere alone with this guy.**

**Y – Okay, Victor. Love you.**

**V – Love you and miss you. Did you dream about me last night?**

**Y – I always dream about you.**

**V – Did you dream about me naked?**

**Y – Victor! >8(**

**V – I dreamed of you naked. I dreamed we were in our bed together and you were between my thighs with your mouth on me and sucking me, making me moan and thrash around so much!**

**Y - …**

**V – It was a wet dream.**

**Y – Yeah, I figured.**

**V – Please come home, Yuuri. I miss you.**

**Y – As soon as Dad is well enough. I promise.**

**V – Love you.**

**Y – Love you too.**

**V – Send me a naked photo?**

**Y – No.**

**V -** **☹ (Sad Face)**

**Y – (picture of pork cutlet bowl)**

**V – (Happy Face)**

Yuuri laughed softly as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned his attention to his meal.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Motya Koshkin,” Victor whispered, his hands digging through the files in a box he had dug out of storage in his home’s attic.

His lips frowned thoughtfully as he scanned the pages within one of the files, but after looking closely for a long time, he had still found nothing, so he closed the file and selected another.

_Yuuri said that he was a business acquaintance, so there could be a record, but there might not be. I don’t know very much about anything that happened before Yakov was made my guardian. I only know that my mother was married to Kostya Nikiforov, who was listed on my birth record as my father._

Anger burned in Victor’s chest as he thought about the other man who had recently made a claim to be his true father.

_That other bastard is a liar! I know the results of the test we took said he was telling the truth, but I do not trust him. He is a horrible man with a reputation for being a violent criminal with the Russian mafia. I don’t know why my mother would ever have been with a man like him. I only ever remember her smiling…except…_

Victor stiffened and felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered.

_A rumble of thunder spooked him, and he climbed out of his bed and scampered down the hallway to his mother’s room. He slowed as he approached the doorway, listening to a whimpering sound that came from the bedroom. His heart pounding, he peeked around the edge of the doorway and sucked in a scared breath at seeing a naked man on top of his mother. Her face was turned away, but the man on top of her was smiling and panting._

_“Just remember that everything has its price, Verochka. You please me, and I keep your secret. You don’t want him to know, do you?”_

_“No,” his mother whispered._

_The man leaned down and kissed her on the forehead._

_“Good girl. Now, take good care of that boy. Don’t make me have to come back for him.”_

_“I won’t,” his mother promised._

_He ducked back behind the door as her head turned to meet the eyes of the man as he climbed off of her and began to dress._

_“I plan to take a wife soon, and as soon as we have a child or two, then I suppose I won’t need this boy. But…there is always the chance. You understand. I will protect him as much as I can. It’s just if things don’t go as they should, he could be drawn in.”_

_“You make sure that doesn’t happen,” Verochka said in a low, sad voice as she sat up and tied her robe closed, “No matter what, I don’t want Vitya drawn into that horror. I want him safe.”_

_“Not to worry,” the man said, patting her face as she tried to turn it away, “I’ll watch over both of you.”_

_Verochka gave him a disgusted look._

_“You are barely more human than those other animals!” she hissed, “Get out of here and leave me alone! I gave you what you wanted. Now, go!”_

_Victor waited silently in the hallway, listening as the man left, and his mother’s soft sobs began. Tears filled his own eyes at the sound of her heartbroken whisper._

_“Oh Kostya, we tried so hard together. I hate them for what they did to you with no justice for you. I can do nothing now, but protect the little one who we both treasured. You are Vitya’s true father…the only father he will ever know!”_

Victor took his cell phone from his pocket and pushed several buttons, searching briefly through the record of incoming calls.

“Private number,” he whispered, “Damn it!”

He shook his head and continued to work his way through the box in front of him.

_I wonder if Yuuri’s visitor has something to do with all of this, or if it’s nothing. I want it to be nothing, but…I have a really bad feeling that it’s something we all wanted to forget._

_Be careful, Yuuri._

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri knelt on one side of the low dinner table alongside Minako, his eyes blinking sleepily as he took the last few bites of his meal, then a sip of the sake their guest had requested to share with them.

_I was careful not to drink too much and not to say too much. And I warned Minako to do the same. Still, this guy just seems friendly, and very willing to share his stories. He hasn’t really asked for any information about Victor, and he hasn’t done anything really suspicious. Maybe it’s like he told me. He’s just someone who happened to know Victor’s mom, way back when._

_Still, it seems a little weird someone like that would just pass through Hasetsu. I don’t know. Maybe I’m being paranoid._

“Oh!” their guest yawned, “I’m getting so tired. Not to be rude, but I think I’ll head off to bed for the night. Thank you both. You have been good company.”

“Oh, it’s been nice talking to you,” Yuuri said, rubbing his blinking eyes, “I think I’m off to bed too.”

“I’m pretty beat also,” Minako yawned, stretching, “You mind if I just stay over, Yuuri? I don’t feel so much like walking home.”

“Sure. The room down the hall next to Victor’s isn’t being used. You can have that one.”

“Thanks. See you in the morning.”

“Night,” Yuuri called out as Minako and the man walked out of the dining room and headed through the main hallway, to their assigned rooms.

Yuuri picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen, but he felt a dizziness passing over him and just left them to be washed in the morning. He left the kitchen and walked to Victor’s bedroom, where he slipped out of his clothes and barely managed to pull a yukata around his slender body before falling into bed. He was already fast asleep when a message lit up on his phone.

**V – Yuuri, how did the dinner go?**

Several minutes later, another message came in.

**V – Yuuri, are you awake?**

The phone buzzed several times, then went to messages as Yuuri remained curled around the pillows and sleeping like the dead. He didn’t move as footsteps sounded in the hallway outside the room, then the doors slid back and the Russian guest entered and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to Yuuri’s bedside and gazed down at him, then he patted the young man’s face gently. The fact that Yuuri remained deeply asleep made him smile.

“My apologies for my rudeness, Yuuri Katsuki,” he chuckled softly, “but I am going to need to borrow you for awhile.”

He lifted Yuuri’s senseless body, then he moved back to the bedroom door and listened carefully to make sure that no one was about. He slipped the doors open, and carried the helpless skater out of the house, through the darkness and to a car that sat in the inn’s parking lot. He opened the passenger door and laid Yuuri across the back seat, then he climbed into the driver’s seat and quietly drove away.

Back in Yuuri’s bedroom, his phone buzzed urgently.

Back in Saint Petersburg, Victor waited as the phone rang several times, then went to voicemail.

“Yuuri, why don’t you answer?” he breathed softly.

He called twice more, then cursed softly and set his phone down. As it touched the table, it rang, and Victor answered immediately, without looking at the inbound number.

“Yuuri!”

“This is the man who has your husband,” said a low, distorted voice, “If you want to see Yuuri Katsuki alive again, you will do exactly as you are told. We know who you are. We know whose son you are, _Vitya_ _Volkov_!”


	3. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's captor starts to enact his devilish plan. WARNING FOR RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER. If this is disturbing to you, please do not read.

Yuuri heard a harsh ringing in his ears, and his body felt heavy and his throat sore. His head throbbed and he felt a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. Some kind of binding had been wrapped around his wrists, waist and ankles, and one of his arms was extended perpendicular to his restrained body.

_What happened?_

_How did I get this way?_

_Was it that man who came to Yutopia Katsuki yesterday? Did he do something to me? But I remember going to bed. I remember drifting off. It’s so strange._

_How was I brought here?_

_Who did this?_

_Did my captor hurt my family?_

_Oh god!_

_Did they hurt Minako?_

“Yuuri Katsuki,” said a voice with a deep Russian accent that sounded different from the one he remembered from the day before, “I think you are aware of your situation. You are securely bound and I would strongly advise you not to try to struggle.

Yuuri tried to speak, but the gag muffled and choked off his words.

“You are probably wondering why you have been taken from your home, and you may suspect, because of my accent, that I am from your husband’s home country. That suspicion is correct. I am Russian, and I am from a group who has an interest in Victor Nikiforov.”

_But, why did you take me, you bastard! You’re planning to try to use me against him somehow, aren’t you?_

Yuuri gasped as his blindfold was suddenly removed and he found himself looking up at a tall, light-haired man who was dressed in a dark suit, and wearing an odd frosted black mask that covered his forehead and all of the left side of his face. His blue-green eyes glared through the mask’s eyeholes and his lips frowned. Again, Yuuri tried to talk, but the gag made him choke. He came under even more distress as he realized that his own body was completely naked.

“Maybe I should say…that we have an interest in Vitya Volkov,” the man said, watching Yuuri’s face carefully, “Hmm, you look mystified at the other name he is called by. Does this mean that Vitya never told you?”

_Never told me what, you bastard!_

“Well, whether he told you or not, Vitya is a blood relative of a powerful Russian mafia family. For many years, he has not been involved with the family’s activities…but that is changing now. That being the case, I was forced to resort to this. I will apologize now, because nothing that is going to happen to you is your fault. None of it will be pleasant for you. And in doing the task I have brought you here to do, you will eventually die, Yuuri.”

“N-no!” Yuuri cried, choking on the gag again and beginning to struggle.

“I think you can tell that you are not able to break free of those bonds,” the man said calmly, “Don’t worry, they won’t have to hold you for long. In a short time, you will stop caring about being tied down, being hurt or anything else. All you will know is how to obey me. You will feel a pinch in your arm now.”

_Oh, god no!_

Yuuri’s head turned, and he flinched as his captor jabbed a needle into his bound arm. The injection site burned uncomfortably. He struggled harder, but felt his ability to do so weaken as a strange numbness spread over his body and seemed to seep also into his mind.

“This drug will not kill you,” the man went on in the same unruffled tone, “It is a powerful hypnotic that will make you quiet and completely vulnerable to me. I need your cooperation if I am going to complete my plans for your husband. Be comforted. From this point, you will lack much awareness of how I am using you.”

Yuuri’s mind spun harder, but he was aware of the man moving, of the bonds on his body loosening, then falling away. He tried to roll towards the edge of the table he had been laid on, but no longer felt able to control his numbed limbs. His masked captor, moved down to where his feet were, and took hold of his legs, pulling him down until his useless legs hung over the edge and his bare bottom rested on the edge of the table. There was a rustling as the man unzipped his pants, exposing his thick, aroused member. He positioned himself between Yuuri’s thighs and reached over to a small table to collect a tube of lubricant.

“The idea here is not to hurt you, Yuuri, but merely to make sure that you do only as I tell you. The drug I gave you has opened your mind, and now, my voice and my words are filling it, just as my staff will enter your body and leave its essence. The touches I will use on your body will not be violent. I am bonding you to me, so that you will respond only to my orders.”

Tears leaked from Yuuri’s stricken eyes as the man’s fingers slowly and methodically prepared him, then his captor entered him in short, gentle thrusts. He paused for a moment, looking down at Yuuri’s lovely, pale body.

“You Japanese are beautiful for men, aren’t you?” he commented, “I can see why Vitya was drawn to you. What a perfect specimen you are. Everything about you is desirable.”

The man reached down and removed the gag, freeing the bound man’s mouth. Instantly, Yuuri howled in distress.

“Get off of me, you animal!” he panted, quivering and breaking out in a heavy sweat, “S-stop!”

“I’m surprised you can still scream like that,” the man mused, “Perhaps I will use a stronger dose next time. You seem pretty resistant. But, at least you’re paralyzed, so you can’t be too much trouble.”

His captor’s hands traced the perfect lines of his slender torso as the drug in the Japanese skater’s system increased its control over him, making his lips tremble and his objections stop. The masked man waited until his victim’s brown eyes glazed over, then he slid his hands down Yuuri’s naked sides and wrapped his hands around the young man’s bottom, lifting it slightly so that he could penetrate more deeply.

“You’re mine, now, Yuuri Katsuki,” he breathed, moving his hips and gazing raptly down at his now senseless captive, “You hear me, and although you feel confused, you know this is the voice of your master. Obey me, and I will have no reason to harm you. Disobey me, and you will experience extreme, debilitating pain.”

Keeping his movements unrushed and methodical, he took his pleasure and left his seed deep within Yuuri’s plundered body. He withdrew form his captive’s body and moved closer to his head, where Yuuri’s glazed brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. Sitting in a chair beside him, the masked man spent the next several hours speaking solemnly into Yuuri’s ear and monitoring and delivering more of the hypnotic drug. He left the young man in a drugged haze, admonishing two armed guards to watch him. The two only waited until their superior was gone, then slipped in, one at a time, to indulge in the body of the helpless captive.

“He’s a gem,” the second guard commented as he exited the room and took up his place next to the first, “Too bad what’s gonna happen to him.”

“Yeah,” his companion agreed, glancing at the closed door to Yuuri’s room, “it’s too bad.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor rushed into the ice rink and spotted Yakov on the far side, giving instructions to a panting, sweating Yurio.

“Yakov,” he called out urgently, “I need to talk to you!”

“So, you finally dragged your lazy…”

“Yakov, Yuuri’s been kidnapped!” Victor panted, grabbing at the rail to steady himself as he tried to catch his breath, “H-he was taken from Yutopia Katsuki…and…”

He paused, giving Yurio a look of warning.

“I think that _my family_ is involved somehow.”

The older man’s dark brown eyes narrowed at his words.

“ _They_ are involved?” he mused, crossing his arms and glowering, “Tell me everything, _Vitya._ ”

“Is there somewhere we can…?” Victor began.

He stopped as a pair of men with slicked back hair, dark sunglasses and wearing expensive suits entered the rink and moved to join them. Yakov let out a low growl of anger and glared at the two as they approached.

“What do you want?” he demanded, “Get out of here. You know better than to violate the agreement. Neither _Vitya_ nor I have anything to say to you.”

“I think _Vitya’s_ mind will change when he sees what has been delivered to your home.”

“What was delivered?” Victor demanded, blanching at the possibilities that went through his mind, “Tell me, you bastard!”

Yurio stopped skating and started towards them, only for Yakov to wave him off warningly.

“Look,” one of the men said, extending a cell phone.

Victor froze at the sight of Yuuri’s naked and heavily bound body revealed on the phone’s screen.

“Yuuri…” he breathed in a near sob.

He wanted to look away, but was helplessly enthralled as he watched his lover being injected with drugs, then slowly sexually assaulted and brought under his distorted captor’s control.

“Don’t worry, _Vitya_ ,” the rapist’s carefully masked voice reassured him, “I will take good care of Yuuri. You will see him again…alive, as long as you do as we tell you. Further instructions will be delivered to you. I would suggest that you not allow anyone else to know what we tell you to do. If you do involve _the family_ , there will be consequences.”

“If that’s the case,” Victor hissed, ?then what are you two idiots doing, taking this from my house and bringing it here? They just said _not to involve the family_! If you are seen and…and _he_ doesn’t back down, then Yuuri is going to die!”

“I won’t let that happen,” said a deep, male voice, speaking in Russian.

Victor’s lips curled in fury and his eyes rounded.

“ _You_!” he gasped accusingly, “What are you doing here? Get out!”

The man moved closer and Yakov stepped protectively in front of Victor. The man, who looked to be around Yakov’s age and whose blue-green eyes looked like Victor’s, paused, meeting Yakov’s scathing gaze with a warm smile.

“Karik Volkov,” Yakov snarled, baring his teeth.

“Why, Yakov, it is good to see you,” Karik purred, smirking.

“You know the agreement with _my_ family. I am _Vitya’s_ protector, and I am not to be interfered with. _Vitya_ has made it clear that he doesn’t want you involved in Yuuri’s disappearance. You need to leave.”

“I would,” Karik said calmly, casting an admiring eye on his son, “except that if a move is being made on _Vitya_ , it is probably someone with a grudge against my family, who is looking to use my son against us.”

 _“I am not your son, you fucking bastard!” Victor seethed, “And whatever I have to do to get_ Yuuri back alive is what I’ll do. I’ll consider it a bonus if it destroys you. I _remember_ what you did to my mother.”

“Your mother, who lied to me for years to hide the fact you are my son and not the son of that useless…”

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT _MY FATHER_ THAT WAY!” Victor roared, lunging at the other man, only to instantly find a gun nearly touching each side of his head.

Yakov’s eyes blazed.

“Put those things away!” he snarled at the henchman on each side of Victor, “No one is allowed to harm _Vitya_.”

“Then, he should not try to attack me,” Karik said in a low, angry tone, “My protectors have the right to defend me. You know that.”

“ _Vitya_ , get away from that filth,” Yakov snapped.

Victor gave Karik a look of pure hatred, but the elder man gave him a momentary look of what seemed like sympathy.

“You will realize when you hear their terms that I am right,” he warned his furious son, “ _Vitya_ , I am the only one who can get Yuuri back to you alive. As much as you hate me right now, we both have the same goal.”

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked, scowling, “You don’t care about Yuuri.”

“But I care about my son, and I care about the fact that someone is targeting all of us. I know you are enraged over the past, _Vitya_ , but I think you’ll come soon to the conclusion that we must work together if you want your husband to return home to you safely.”

“Yuuri isn’t going to return home safely,” Victor said, his voice breaking, “They’ve already hurt him. Even if I got him back right now…he is…”

“I am truly sorry, _Vitya_. And if you need me to help you, I am here.”

Victor let out a wounded breath, but said nothing as his father and the two bodyguards left the skating rink. Yakov stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the elder man’s familiar touch, Victor turned and buried himself in Yakov’s arms, holding back tears, but barely able to contain his torment.

“I am sorry, _Vitya_ ,” Yakov said sympathetically, “Although the agreement between families says that no one can interfere with you directly, there was no provision for Yuuri, because he wasn’t in your life when the agreement was made.”

Regretful tears filled Victor’s blue-green eyes and he barely managed to contain them.

“I know,” he said softly, looking down at the gold ring on his hand, “I just need him to be all right, Yakov. Yuuri is…everything to me!”

Yakov sighed and patted him gently on the back.

“I know. I do know, _Vitya_.”

“What should I do, Yakov. I have to get him back, and if I refuse either side’s demands, I will lose him. I may lose him anyway.”

“Shh,” Yakov said, embracing him, “I will speak to my family and see what can be done.”

“Please Yakov, I need Yuuri to come back to me alive!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri stood silently in front of a full length mirror, his hazy eyes barely registering the stunning blue and lavender formal kimono that his captor’s hands were placing on him.

Do you like it, Yuuri?” he asked, smirking, “It looks so beautiful on my sweet little love slave. I will enjoy taking it back off of you later, but first things first. I’ll give you your instructions and soon I will send you on your way. I warn you, you are to give the message for _Vitya_ , but you are not to leave with him. I bet you wonder how I will make sure you obey.”

He removed a syringe from within his clothing and pulled off the safety cap. Yuuri continued to hold still as his captor injected him.

“You now have 24 hours to return to me for the antidote that I have, or you will die. Be sure to tell him that.”

“I will,” Yuuri said tonelessly.

He waited as the man finished dressing him, then slipped a piece of paper into his hands.

“Go now. Do exactly as I told you, then come back to me. I’ll be having a private dance with you tonight, love.”

“Hai,” Yuuri said, bowing low in front of him, “I understand.”


	4. Stolen Sun Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's captor contacts Victor in a shocking way.

Victor sat at a desk in Yakov Feltsman’s home office, pushing the buttons on a laptop to set up a video conference. He waited quietly as the connection was made and an image of Mari, Hiroko and a pale looking Toshiya Katsuki appeared on the screen, along with Yuuri’s longtime friends, Minako and Yuko.

“Vic-chan!” Hiroko exclaimed softly, her voice worried, “Thank you for calling back so quickly.”

“It’s nothing,” Victor assured them, “Are you doing all right, Toshiya?”

“As well as can be expected,” Toshiya said solemnly, “I’m just very worried about Yuuri.”

“I’m really worried about Yuuri too,” Victor replied, “I’m trying to get as much information as I can about Yuuri’s disappearance. I know he had dinner with a stranger the night before. He texted me, because the man claimed to have known my mother. I cautioned Yuuri not to eat alone with him.”

“So, he had me sit in with him,” Minako interjected, “We just had plain, normal conversation. He talked a lot about your mother, but I noticed after that he didn’t tell us very much about himself.”

“I saw Yuuri go into Vic-chan’s bedroom after dinner,” Hiroko added, “and Minako was sleeping in the next room over.”

“I was feeling overly sleepy,” Minako explained, “I didn’t think much about it. I guess my mind was foggy. I went right to sleep.”

“I locked the place up and went to sleep a little later,” Hiroko explained.

“How and when did you discover that Yuuri was missing?” asked Victor.

“He was supposed to join me for breakfast the next morning,” Toshiya said, “He’d been working pretty hard, helping keep the inn running, but he said he wanted to sit with me before he started the next day.”

“When it started getting late, we checked to see if he was asleep,” Hiroko added, “Yuuri wasn’t in your room, but all of his things, including his glasses and his cell phone were still in the room.”

“We knew something was off right away,” Minako said, frowning, “Yuuri’s skates were here, so it was clear he didn’t leave to do that, and there was no note. Yuuri had plans here, so if he changed them, he would have made sure someone knew.”

“We’ve looked all over for any sign of him,” Mari, said worriedly, “But there was nothing. We called the police, but they couldn’t find any fingerprints in the room.”

“But Minako had an idea to look on the bottle and unwashed dishes the man used,” Hiroko added, “They were able to get fingerprints from there.”

“The police searched their database for anything,” Toshiya supplied, “but there weren’t any hits there. We were getting desperate to find out something, so I called my cousin in Tokyo. He is with, well _a certain group_ there. They deal a lot with foreign troublemakers and they often have more information than the local authorities. He was able to tell us that the man who was here is connected to a Russian mafia family.”

Victor closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded.

“Do you know which one?” he asked.

“Sokolov.”

Victor stiffened and paled visibly.

“Vic-chan, are you all right?” Hiroko exclaimed.

“You know that name, don’t you?” Minako surmised.

“I do,” Victor answered, recovering himself slightly, “I can’t explain right now, but I promise that I will. I know the reputation of the family and I have connections here that will follow up on what you’ve told me. Thank you. You’ve been really helpful.”

Victor made a sound of surprise as Toshiya’s voice lowered and lost all of its usual levity.

“Victor, my cousin has a lot of influence in his Tokyo group. He has used his connections and found information that the man who took Yuuri may have gotten him out of Japan, using a private aircraft and a remote airfield that, well…they tend to cater to folks with lots of money who want to avoid authorities. He’s still working on it, but he says that he thinks that Yuuri was probably taken to Russia. I will send along anything more that he sends to us.”

“Thank you.”

Victor said his goodbyes and ended the call as Yakov entered the room with Yurio on his heels.

“What are you doing here?” Victor asked, frowning, “You shouldn’t be getting involved in this.”

“He’s close to you, Yuuri and me, so he could be pulled into it,” Yakov said gruffly, “And besides, Yuri is motivated to help find his friend.”

“Your friend,” Victor repeated, meeting Yurio’s aggressive eyes, “Is that why you always tease Yuuri so much?”

Yurio shrugged.

“I provoke him to make sure he tries his hardest,” he said simply, “He’s no use to me as a competitor if his head’s not in his skating.”

“Whatever,” Yakov said shortly, “Were the Katsuki’s able to provide any more information?”

“Actually, they were,” Victor affirmed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “Toshiya has a relative connected to a Tokyo crime group.”

“Don’t be bullshitting me!” Yurio exclaimed, “Katsudon’s relative is yakuza?”

“That’s what Toshiya implied,” Victor answered.

“No way…” Yurio mused.

“You wouldn’t think,” Victor agreed, “Yuuri said a while back something about a few shady relatives they don’t have a lot of contact with. Anyway, through this relative, they learned that the person who they suspect took Yuuri is a henchman of the Sokolov family.”

At the name, Yakov gave a little growl.

“What’s wrong?” Yurio asked.

“What’s wrong is that Sokolova was my mother’s name before she married my father and it became Nikiforova.”

Yurio’s eyes widened.

“Your mother was from a mafia family?” he exclaimed, “You’re shitting me!”

“She disassociated with them because she was pregnant with me, and she didn’t want me involved with them,” Victor went on.

“She was friends with a member of my family,” Yakov added, “and since Victor was talented in skating, she asked for me to be made Vitya’s protector. My family left the mafia under agreement that we are not to be interfered with anymore. Verochka turned over guardianship of Victor to me, so that he would be protected by that agreement. It wasn’t until after that agreement was made that the man who was at the rink today, Karik Volkov, somehow was able to figure out that Victor was his biological son.”

“What? Really?” Yurio muttered, shaking his head.

Victor’s eyes darkened.

“He is an animal,” the silver-haired skater spat, “He knew who her family was and he abducted and raped her. She escaped him and went to Yakov.”

“When Verochka learned she was pregnant, she didn’t know what to do. There would have been war between the two crime families,” Yakov explained, “so she married a cousin of mine, Kostya Nikiforov. Kostya then claimed Victor as his own. Karik, if he knew she had a child, wasn’t interested in Vitya before, but he is now, for some reason.”

“He was trying to get me to go to meet him,” Victor said angrily, “He keeps saying that I won’t be able to prevent being drawn in. I don’t know why he is doing this now, but he wants me to go to him for protection.”

“But if you do, you will lose the protection of my family,” Yakov said, shaking his head, “Vitya, you should stay away from him.”

“I’m going to,” Victor promised, “I want nothing to do with him. I can’t stand him.”

“But if Yuuri has been abducted by your mother’s relatives and they are pressuring you, it makes sense that Karik would want to bring you in and use you as a chess piece. Stay away from him, Vitya.”

“I will. I need to…”

Victor paused as his cell phone rang and a private number appeared on the screen.

“Excuse me for a moment,” he said, rising and stepping out onto the office balcony to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Victor.”

Victor’s eyes rounded, first at the familiar voice and secondly at how distant and serious it sounded.

“Yuuri, thank god! Are you all right?”

“Come to the park near our house. Come alone.”

“Yuuri?”

The line clicked and went dead.

Victor looked back into the room, where Yurio was talking animatedly with Yakov, and the two were facing partially away. He bit his lip gently, considering, then he slipped over the balcony rail and slid down a drainpipe to reach the ground. He was off and running as Yakov appeared on the balcony, calling his name. Ignoring it, Victor continued over a pedestrian bridge and into the neighborhood where his house was. He hurried into the park and looked around.

_Where are you?_

He paused as the sound of Japanese music reached his ears, and he sucked in a surprised breath as he heard Yuuri’s voice singing to it. He ran in the direction of the sound and skidded to a stop, a few feet short of where Yuuri, dressed in a formal blue and lavender kimono, danced and continued to sing, beneath one of the trees.

_I’m sure it’s some kind of trap. Of course, it has to be…_

“Yuuri?” he called warily.

The young man in front of him froze and stopped singing, and the music suddenly died out. Yuuri turned and looked at him silently.

“Yuuri, are you…all right?”

A chill went through him at the empty stare his husband gave him.

“They hurt you. I know. Yuuri, it’s going to be all right. Let’s go. Let’s get out of here, okay?”

“I was given a message for you,” Yuuri said in a strangely toneless voice, “If you want me to come back to you to stay, you will follow the master’s instructions exactly.”

“The master? What master? Who is doing this, Yuuri? Please, tell me!”

Victor moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who remained limp and pliant and gave no response.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong with you?” Victor demanded, “Tell me! I know they hurt you. I know they used drugs.”

He looked into his husband’s hazy eyes.

“I’m going to take you to a hospital.”

“No.”

“What? You’ve been hurt! They drugged you. You don’t know what you’re saying. Come with me, Yuuri!”

“I’ve been injected with a poison,” Yuuri said in that same toneless, distant voice, “It will kill me if I do not return to him.”

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, taking his husband’s face in his hands and glaring into his eyes, “Yuuri, snap out of it! Talk to me, Yuuri. At least tell me who is doing this!”

Yuuri’s hazy eyes blinked slowly as Victor leaned forward to kiss his surprised lips.

“He…has the same eyes as you.”

Victor started to answer, but felt something touch his chest, then a powerful shock passed through his body, dropping him instantly at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri looked down at him silently, then withdrew a small bit of paper from within his sleeve and bent to press it into his husband’s nerveless hand. He straightened and walked out of the park, to where a dark colored car with tinted windows waited. He climbed into the back seat and fastened the seatbelt as the car pulled away from the curb.

“Did you deliver the master’s message?” the driver asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Neither said any more as the car sped in a circuitous path through the city, then worked its way to a private retreat on the edges of the town. The car stopped into front of a huge mansion and Yuuri climbed out and walked past the guards, who opened the front door to let him pass. He headed down the hallway, into a room where the masked man waited, standing by a window and looking at the calm lake outside.

“You came back quickly,” he commented, “So, Vitya gave you no trouble?”

“None,” Yuuri answered, handing him the stun gun.

“Good,” the man said, leaning forward to kiss him.

He paused and frowned.

“His scent is on you. Did you let him touch you? Did he kiss you?”

Yuuri looked up at his master’s angry eyes and froze. The man grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Answer me!” he shouted, “Did Vitya kiss you?”

“He…y-yes, I couldn’t stop him.”

The man slapped him hard across the face and Yuuri fell to the floor, holding his reddening cheek. Tears flooded his eyes as his furious master approached him, wearing an enraged expression and dragged him to his feet. He tore away the kimono and dragged Yuuri to the bed, striking him several more times until he went limp, then fastening him tightly in restraints.

“You belong to me, not Vitya,” the masked man growled, turning away.

 _“G-gomen nasai_ , Master,” Yuuri whispered, sniffing, “Please forgive me?”

The man glared at him for a moment, then removed a small vial and gathered a measure of its content into a syringe.

“I should just not give this to you,” he said shortly, “I should let that poison kill you.”

He injected Yuuri with the antidote, then stood over his restrained body, considering.

“I suppose I can be forgiving this time. You see, sorry for your behavior.”

The man left Yuuri alone in the room and returned a few minutes later with another man alongside him. He unbound the quietly cooperative skater and turned him onto his belly, then motioned for the man beside him to begin. Yuuri’s teeth gritted as a leather strap snapped across his back in slow strikes, falling ten times before the master’s voice stopped the man.

“Enough. Thank you.”

The other man left and the masked man freed Yuuri and helped him to his feet. He picked up the kimono and set it back in place, then kissed him warmly on the mouth.

“All is forgiven now, my love…my _solnyshko_.”

He gave Yuuri an affectionate smile.

“Do you know that word?”

Yuuri thought for a moment and shook his head.

“It’s a reference to the sun, and as you are aware, you come from a place known as the land of the rising sun. From now on, I will refer to you that way.”

Yuuri gave no answer, but the man smiled at him steadily.

“Solnyshko, will you tell me something? You see, I heard that someone here may have hurt you before.”

Yuuri looked up at him and shivered, but said nothing.

The masked man’s hand touched a button on a small remote that had appeared in his hand and a television in the room displayed an image of Yuuri lying naked and helpless as first one, then another guard assaulted him.

“I am sorry,” the man apologized, looking up as the door opened and the two men from the video were dragged into the room and held on their knees in front of the master and Yuuri, “No one is supposed to touch you but me. They hurt you.”

“M-master…?” Yuuri whispered uncertainly.

The masked man withdrew a gun from within his clothes and calmly shot each of the offending guards in the head. The guards who had been holding them, turned and left the room without a word, leaving the bleeding bodies on the floor. The masked man smiled and touched another button, and soft dance music began to play.

“Come now, let’s dance, Solnyshko.”

“Master, I feel ill.”

“Ah,” the man said, glancing at the two fallen guards, “you’re not used to something like that.”

He withdrew another syringe and injected Yuuri, then watched as the troubled look went out of his eyes and he relaxed into his master’s arms, moving in time with the music.

“Much better.”

He held Yuuri against him and the two danced for several minutes, angling closer and closer to the bed, until the master brought his captive down onto it, undressing him slowly before plundering his warm, unresisting body as Yuuri’s glazed eyes stared sightlessly at the two dead bodies on the floor.

Back in the park, Victor stirred, his garbled mind registering that someone was shaking him.

“Are you all right, sir?” a woman’s voice called to him.

Victor’s eyes opened and he sat up quickly, looking around.

_Damn it! He’s gone._

“Are you…?”

“I’m…I’m fine,” he said, dragging himself to his feet and placing a hand on his aching chest.

As he did, a little slip of paper fell from his hand. He bent and picked it up, reading the words and frowning.

_The truth is behind the mask._

_When he calls you again, go to him._

_Don’t tell him about this message._


	5. My Eyes in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri faces heartbreaking confusion while Victor makes a dangerous move.

Yuuri woke to find himself alone, naked and wrapped warmly in soft blankets. He opened his eyes and felt a little flicker of fear in his chest as he recalled seeing two bleeding bodies on the floor, just a short distance from where he now laid. He blinked slowly and stared at the empty spot where they had been, trying to remember how the men had gotten there and how they had then disappeared, but the strange haziness of his mind interfered with his memory, and he heard his master’s calm voice in his head, admonishing him to lie quietly and not worry about anything.

Still, as much as he tried to lie still and not think, a man’s face kept invading his mind, his voice echoing strangely in Yuuri’s head. He tried to push the image and the sound away, tried to think of it as unimportant, but the man’s strong presence persisted, even stronger than the conditioning that told it not to.

_Why does it keep coming back to me?_

_Why won’t he obey Master’s command and leave my mind?_

_And why? Why did Master send me to meet that man, to deliver that message?_

He felt the other man’s hands holding him, his kiss that was so different from his master’s.

_The master was angry that the man in the park kissed me. He was angry that the other man laid his hands on me. His anger was loosed in pain on my body. I must not anger the master like that again._

_I must forget that man._

But as much as Yuuri willed the man to leave his mind, those desperate blue-green eyes that were so much like his master’s…even the voice that held touches of similarity…it was all so very confusing. He was so distracted that he jumped in surprise and fear when the bed moved, and his master returned to join him. Yuuri laid motionless and cooperated quietly as his hands were placed in restraints and a blindfold was set over his eyes.

“P-please Master,” he said in a shaky voice, “C-can I look at you?”

“You’re willful this morning,” the other man commented.

“Is it morning?” Yuuri asked in a confused tone, “I don’t even know. How long have I been with Master?”

“Shh,” the man hushed him, pausing to give the restrained skater another injection, “This will soothe you, _solnyshko_.”

He uncovered Yuuri’s damp brown eyes and watched until they glazed over and his body relaxed completely.

“That’s much better, isn’t it?” his captor purred in his ear, “You don’t need to think about anything…”

Yuuri shivered as, for a moment, the man at his side disappeared and he saw again the man from the park, this time standing in front of him and placing a pretty gold ring on his finger.

_“I’ll tell you something that you won’t even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me a program that makes you proud. There’s only one sure way to a gold medal that I know…and that’s it.”_

“V-victor?” Yuuri whispered, blinking and quivering as he looked up at the man who was leaning over him.

The beautiful man’s face wavered strangely in front of Yuuri’s confused eyes, slowly disappearing and leaving the image of his master’s masked, but still obviously enraged face.

“You dare to call another man’s name while you are with me?” his master roared, striking him hard across the cheek, then wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s unprotected throat.

“S-sorry! P-please, I’m sorry! I just…it w-was a dream or a vision,” Yuuri gasped, clenching at the other man’s gripping fingers, “I couldn’t help it. I’m s-sorry! So…so sorry, master. P-please forgive me!”

The man on top of him struck him several more times, until a little trickle of blood leaked from his nose. Then, he calmed and climbed off of Yuuri, leaving him restrained.

“I ought to kill you for something like that,” he growled, glaring at Yuuri in disgust.

“I…I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered brokenly, sniffing softly as a tear rolled down his face, “I didn’t mean to.”

“That man is a thief, _solnyshko_ ,” his master said in a low, snarling voice, “If not for him…”

Yuuri’s bound hand moved slightly and his fingers stretched to touch his captor’s arm gently.

“He hurt Master?” Yuuri whispered, leaking more tears onto his face, “Is that why you hate him?”

Yuuri’s distorted eyes blinked and tried to focus.

“Is he why Master wears a mask?” he asked.

Yuuri’s breath caught and his chest tightened as the anger left his master’s eyes for a moment and again, he couldn’t help but see the resemblance to that of the man in the park.

“You want to know why I hate him? You want to know why I wear this mask?” Yuuri’s captor asked.

One hand reached for the mask, but as it touched the edge, a tapping sounded on the door.

“What is it?” the master asked impatiently.

“You said to inform you when…”

“Ah, well, I have to go.”

He glanced at Yuuri, then released him from the restraints.

“Why don’t you check the closet, _solnyshko_? Put on what you find and go to wait for him at home. Just…don’t let him touch you. Don’t let him kiss you. Do you understand? You belong to me.”

“I understand.”

Yuuri sat quietly as the other man injected him with another compound.

“12 hours this time.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Tell him to take the advice he is given. Tell him to follow along. After all, the best way to kill an enemy is to know him.”

“Yes, Master.”

XXXXXXXXXX

His slim body clad in dark clothing and his blue-green eyes intent, Victor noted the position of two men near the entrance of the building he had sought and his frown deepened.

_This is where he asked me to come before. And I think I’ve seen at least one of those two men. But how to get past them…_

He studied the building ahead of him carefully and spotted a fire escape ladder that was just out of the visual field of the guards. Looking around to make sure that the way to it was clear, he crept through the parking area, careful not to leave the shadows until he turned the corner and reached the fire escape. Although his first impulse was to jump for the bottom of the ladder, he was sure that the watching men around the corner would see, so he looked around instead and noted a dumpster on the other side that was close enough and tall enough to use instead. He placed his hands on the edge and jumped on, balancing carefully.

_I guess all of the years of ballet classes were good for more than figure skating._

Pulling himself onto the first balcony wasn’t so easy, but his upper body strength paid off and he was able to pull himself over the edge, just not perfectly quietly. The balcony creaked ominously as he landed on it, and Victor ducked back into the shadows as footsteps sounded and the men came around from the front. Holding his breath, he ducked behind a table and chair there, cringing as a flashlight illuminated the area near him, but luckily did not find him.

“What a pain,” one of the guards complained as the two walked away.

Victor waited until he was sure the two were gone, then he moved closer to the glass door that led into the second story of the building. Right away, he noted there were voices, but he couldn’t see anyone in the corridor inside. He checked the next part of the ladder and found it safe, so he climbed up another level. The corridor on this level looked dark and silent, so he tried the glass door, only to find it was locked.

Victor smiled.

_I got pretty good at picking locks when I was a teen and Yakov used to lock up his liquor, so that we couldn’t get into it. I’m lucky I thought to come prepared for this, but then…we are talking about sneaking up on a criminal._

He was surprised at how easily the lock surrendered to his manipulation. He held his breath as he opened the door. It creaked noisily, but he was inside and had it closed quickly. He looked around and found himself in a row of offices that appeared to have been altered to make them sleeping quarters.

_If he has Yuuri, then he would probably keep him in an area like this, with guards nearby._

He didn’t dare open the doors to the offices, but found that looking in through the glass at the tops was easy enough to see which ones were occupied. Searching the entire floor, he found no sign of his missing lover, so he located an interior stairway and moved down far enough to see a group of men gathered in a conference room just past the bottom of the stairs. He stiffened as his biological father’s voice sounded through the building’s intercom system.

“Well done, Vitya. Why don’t you come and join us?”

Victor let out a disgusted breath.

_I should have suspected._

He straightened and walked to the bottom of the stairs, where he was flanked by two more guards and led forward to where his father waited, sitting in a comfortable looking chair and drinking from a glass of wine.

“Sit down, my son.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed, and he followed almost to the chair, then broke away, nimbly avoiding the guards’ hands and wrapping his own around Karik Volkov’s throat.

“You bastard, where is Yuuri!” he shouted.

The guards moved to stop him, but Karik waved them off, then grabbed Victor’s hands with his. Victor’s eyes widened as the other man applied his strength and loosened his grip.

“Tell me where he is!” Victor demanded, “I know you have him. You took him to make me come to you!”

“What are you talking about, Vitya?” Karik growled.

“Yuuri told me that his captor’s eyes were _like mine_! You’re playing games with me, you son of a bitch! Now, where is Yuuri?”

“You really think I have him?”

“You have every motivation to take him. Who else would tease me with him like that? Injecting him with poison and sending him to speak to me. What are you doing to him?”

“I do not have Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Do you think I am stupid?” Victor snapped, “You had the video of him being dominated and his mind controlled. You said it came from my home, but there is no proof it did. Yuuri told me his captor’s eyes were like yours. You have motivation to do something like this…and who else does?”

“I will tell you that, if you will calm down.”

Victor’s jaw clenched furiously, but he held back from saying anything more. Karik’s lips smiled.

“You see, if you are reasonable, we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Who took Yuuri?” Victor demanded, “If you didn’t, then you know who did and you know why. If you want me to listen to you, then you tell me that!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri looked around to make sure he was alone, then he walked to the front door of Victor’s and his home and unlocked it with the key that his master had given him. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, then placed his back against it, looking around.

“Are you h-here?” he called out.

Hearing no answer, he moved away from the door, studying the little entry before moving on to the kitchen and sitting room areas.

_It’s so strange._

_I feel like I know this house, but my mind just doesn’t remember right. It’s like Master’s masked face that I keep getting mixed up with…_

_I have to do what I was told. There are only eleven hours left._

He looked around again and moved to sit down on the sofa, but as he touched it, a memory came back to him.

_“Feel at home now?” Victor chuckled, pulling him close as the two sat on the sofa together._

_His warm, hungry lips found Yuuri’s and fed on them voraciously._

_“You taste so good!” Victor said, licking his lips, then trying Yuuri’s mouth again, “I love you so much!”_

_“I love you too, Victor!” Yuuri cried, kissing him back with equal fervor._

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered.

_It’s so strange how his name comes and goes in my mind! And why do I remember him always being kind to me and Master hurting me?_

_I don’t understand!_

He left the sofa and walked around the house, studying everything as more memories came back to him. Tears flooded his eyes and he put his hands over his wet face, sobbing as the memories radiated painfully.

“Victor!” he gasped, dropping to his knees in the sitting room, “P-please tell me what’s happening!”

He sucked in a surprised breath as the front door suddenly opened, and Maccachin ran in ahead of the man he had been waiting for. The old poodle ran to Yuuri, tackling him and bringing him down onto his back on the floor. Yuuri hugged Maccachin tightly, sobbing into his fur as Victor entered the house with an armed guard at his side.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed.

“Victor!”

Yuuri pulled free of the dog and ran to his husband. He skidded to a stop, just short of the two surprised men, wringing his hands and lowering his eyes.

“Master s-said that I am not allowed to let you touch me,” he said, shivering, “or kiss me…or the punishment will be worse next time.”

Victor’s eyes widened.

“He hurt you because I kissed you last time?”

“We should get him to a hospital,” the guard suggested, “He doesn’t look good.”

“No!” Yuuri shouted, quivering, then he looked up into Victor’s eyes, “There are only ten hours left. Master only sent me to give you a message.”

Victor stiffened, but nodded and spoke his next words gently.

“What is the message, Yuuri?”

“Take the advice you are given. Follow along. After all, the best way to kill an enemy is to know him.”

Yuuri quivered and looked around anxiously.

“I have to go.”

“I know,” Victor said sadly, “Just remember something, okay? I need you to remember who loves you, Yuuri. Your mother and father, your sister, your friends…and me. I love you, Yuuri. Remember that. He’s playing with your mind. I know it’s hard, but you have to try to fight him as much as you can.”

He thought silently for a moment.

“Can you tell me anything about where he is keeping you?” he asked.

“No,” Yuuri answered, “My eyes are covered a lot. He injects me with something that makes me calm and confuses me.”

“But you’re sort of clear right now, right?”

“I’m remembering things.”

“Good,” Victor said encouragingly, “Just…be sure that you don’t tell him that.”

Yuuri froze for a moment, his mind aching.

_Master said that I would obey only him, but I am feeling like I must obey Victor too._

“Yuuri, as much as you can, try to figure out two things,” Victor advised him, “Find out who he is and where he has you. Do it if you can, all right?”

Yuuri gave him a little nod, then ran past him and out the door.

“Do you think that will do any good?” Victor’s bodyguard asked, “He’s pretty messed up.”

“I know he is,” Victor agreed, “But you saw. He was acting like he wanted to do what I said. He also said I look like his master.”

He scowled at the bodyguard.

“Karik better not be lying to me,” he said angrily, “If he is, there is nothing I will stop at to kill him for all of this!”


	6. Beginning of the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri learn a shocking secret about Victor's birth.

“ _Solnyshko_?” a garbled male voice called softly, the sound barely trickling into Yuuri’s confused mind as he laid, blindfolded and wrapped tightly in restraints, “Please wake up.”

_It’s strange for Master’s voice to sound worried. His voice is either firm or it is angry. Right now, he sounds like Victor. Or…is this Victor?_

_I don’t know._

_I can’t tell anymore._

“Yuuri?”

His master’s fingers massaged his bound wrists and he felt a kiss touch his sweating forehead.

“Ivan,” he said sternly, making Yuuri flinch, “what is wrong with him? He should be awake by now. I gave him the antidote. He should be awake and responding to me by now!”

He heard echoing footsteps approaching, then the blindfold over his eyes was slowly removed. Yuuri blinked and squinted, but he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. And his confused mind refused to clear enough for him to answer.

“What is wrong with him,” another man’s voice explained, “is what I warned you about before. The introduction of poison to his systems, even if it is counteracted before it becomes lethal, will still put strain on his body. You need to stop using the poison on him and let his body recover. All of the stress of his abduction and the torment to his body is taxing. You must be gentle with him or he will be too damaged to be useful to anyone.”

“I see.”

Yuuri listened silently to the sound of the footsteps retreating, then he waited wordlessly as his master’s fingers gently caressed his sweating face and he could feel the man’s eyes watching him.

“Hmm,” the man said finally, “maybe he is right. You are under too much strain. Perhaps now would be a good time.”

Yuuri blinked slowly, his heart pounding in his throat.

“Wh-what is it a good time for, M-master?” he asked warily.

The other man’s smile just made Yuuri feel more confused.

_I look, and I know I see what looks like Victor! Am I going mad? Am I just so desperate to see him, that I’ll see him everywhere?_

_What is happening to me?_

The masked man climbed out of the bed, then he released Yuuri’s bonds.

“Come with me.”

“Y-yes, of course,” Yuuri answered obediently.

The man led him to the closet and opened the door. He reached inside and took out a blue costume that instantly brought back powerful images of a beautiful dance on ice. The sight of it brought a flood of tears to his eyes. The other man watched in silence for a moment, then handed him the outfit.

“Put this on, Yuuri.”

“Yes, of course, Master.”

Yuuri’s hands shook as he pulled on the dark slacks and set the blue, black and silver top in place. He looked into the mirror, his head spinning with another blast of memory.

_“Oh my god, you look so beautiful!” Victor gushed, curling his arms around Yuuri and looking at their reflection in the mirror, “We match now, see?”_

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and his body shook all over as he felt warm arms wrap around him. Victor’s name rose on his lips, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. Instead, he sank more deeply into the other man’s arms, crying softly.

“Open your eyes, _solnyshko_.”

Yuuri shuddered at the gently intoned command, but sensed that his master would become impatient if he didn’t immediately obey. He cracked his eyes open cautiously, looking into the mirror again. To his horror, although he did see the same sight he remembered from before, Victor dressed in his matching skating costume, holding him from behind and smiling widely, the picture was grotesquely twisted by horrific damage to his lover’s handsome face.

“V-victor?” Yuuri whimpered, staring in dismay, and shaking so hard he could barely keep standing, “M-master? I don’t understand!”

The other man’s arms continued to hold him in place as Yuuri tried to make sense of the reflection he saw in front of him.

“I understand your confusion, I suppose,” his captor sighed in a sad sounding voice, “After all, it seems that Victor never told you about his double life.”

“What?” Yuuri managed, blinking and still trying to fathom the sharp resemblance to his husband, “What are you saying?”

“She left me because of Victor,” the man said accusingly, “She took Victor with her and left me behind. You have no idea of the consequences I suffered because of that. All of this damage is because of him. Because he was our mother’s favorite, she took him with her when she escaped our father, and she did not take me. Because of him, she abandoned me…left me behind and I grew up surrounded by criminals!”

His blue-green eyes hardened and glared at Yuuri in the mirror.

“Victor got a normal life, Yuuri…and I…was dragged into this violent life…a life that left me like this. While he has stood on top of the world, I…was nearly destroyed. I could have given up, Yuuri. I could have let my life be taken, but instead, I learned to fight. I fought my way to the top of this family, and now, I am going to destroy _both of them_!”

“But, why?” Yuuri sobbed, “Why are you doing all of this? Why are you dragging Victor and me into it? What did we do? What did Victor or I ever do to you?”

“I _told_ you. Victor stole the life from me that should have been _mine_! He got the normal family, the love of our mother. He got the fame and the fortune…and…Victor got _you_ , Yuuri!”

Yuuri stared at the man in disbelief.

“You hurt Victor and you hurt me like this because of something Victor didn’t even choose?” he asked in a quaking voice, “That’s crazy. That’s _insane_!”

“No,” Victor’s brother growled, moving forward aggressively and grabbing Yuuri by the forearms, glaring down into his eyes, “what is _insane_ is that our mother left me behind, a little, helpless baby who never did anything wrong!”

“Why?” Yuuri sobbed, “Why did she do that? Why would she do something like that? There _has_ to be a reason, doesn’t there?”

“The reasons don’t matter,” the other man snarled, holding Yuuri tightly, “ _Look_ at what happened to me, to my life, to my face! She left me with a bunch of goddamned criminals that said they were my family…but they’re not my family. This is no kind of family. I have waited years and crawled on my belly, sucking up to them and maneuvering myself into this position so that I could _destroy them_! And while I do, I will have the one thing from Victor that he loves most. You, _solnyshko_. You will never dance for my brother again. Now, you dance only for me.”

Yuuri shook his head, trying to pull away, but the man only held him more tightly.

“Stop it!” he cried, “Let me go! Victor…!”

“I am not Victor Volkov,” the man said in a low, angry voice, “I am _Vitaly Sokolov_ , Victor’s twin who was left behind. We both have the same shortened name, did you know? So…now that you are mine, you will call me by that name.”

“What?” Yuuri whispered, giving the man a bewildered look.

“You called him this when he became your lover, _da_? You called him Vitya? That is my nickname too. And that…is the only name you will call me from now on. Call me by that name, Yuuri. Look at me with love in your eyes and call me Vitya.”

Yuuri stood, frozen and staring at the man, tears streaming down his face and unable to answer. Vitaly captured Yuuri’s damp face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“Call your lover’s name, Yuuri,” Vitaly coaxed him, “You don’t need Victor Volkov to watch you anymore. You have me to watch you. You don’t need him to love you, because I will love you. Dance now, Yuuri Katsuki. Dance for me alone.”

Yuuri’s body still shook with fear, but his jaw clenched and he glared at Vitaly petulantly.

“I will _never_ dance for you. Never! You’re not my Vitya! You’re not my _Victor_! You’re just the cruel, horrible man who hurt Victor and me when neither one of us did anything to you! You’re wicked and evil! And I hate you!”

Yuuri’s eyes rounded and he cringed, then screamed in pain as the man’s hand that held onto one of his wrists, tightened slowly, like a vise, until he heard the bones in his wrist crack. He dropped to his knees, sobbing inconsolably, as the man held his broken wrist and burned him with a look of pure rage.

“Maybe you are right,” Vitaly growled, studying him closely, “Maybe I am twisted and evil, but if I am, I am only that way because I was abandoned by _her_. Do you know, I don’t know why she left me? My uncle who raised me said that she was just a coward, not worthy to be in the family, so she ran away and left me behind. I’m glad she’s dead. If she wasn’t, I would kill her, just like I am going to kill Karik Volkov and my brother… _and you and me_.”

“What?” Yuuri managed, swallowing hard and going sheet white, “What did you say?”

“You heard me, Yuuri Katsuki,” Vitaly said more calmly, “When this ends, we will all be dead. So, you may as well dance to keep our hearts a little lighter while the pieces are moved into place. I have already manipulated Karik and Victor into joining forces to find you. Now, all that is left is for them to follow the clues to find me. When they do, I will be waiting here with you…and we can all die together…violently, the way we deserve.”

“You really think…that I deserve to die violently?” Yuuri whispered, fresh tears leaking down his face, “How am I different from the baby you were, that was just left behind. I didn’t know about this and neither did Victor. We were dragged into this by you. I guess you are just like the family you came from.”

Yuuri waited for an angry reaction, but what happened was, if anything, more unexpected and ten times more unsettling. Instead of being angry, Vitaly laughed and let go of Yuuri completely. He continued to laugh, building to near hysterical laughter, then laughter that could only be called maniacal. He slowly calmed himself and looked down at Yuuri with an expression that made him no longer look anything like his twin brother.

“Exactly,” he hissed, “I have become the monster that raised me, and I hate myself more than someone like you could ever hate anyone. I hate the way I grew up and all of the people who helped raise me. I hate the father who raped my mother and made Victor and me. I hate the mother who left me behind. There is only one thing that I do not hate and he is standing in front of me. Now…before we end all of this, dance for me, Yuuri. You know the song so well that you can dance without hearing the music. _Stay by me Always_.”

“No.”

Vitaly’s crazed eyes turned deadly and he grabbed Yuuri by the throat and squeezed warningly.

“Dance for me, Yuuri,” he said again, “Dance or you will die now.”

Panic flooded Yuuri’s body as the man’s hand continued to squeeze and his head swam.

_If he kills me now, then it’s over. He wins. If I keep on living, now that I know who he is and what he’s planning, I can try to help Victor thwart him. I don’t know how I’m gonna do that, but I have to try. I have to live long enough so that I can help Victor stop him!_

“Okay!” Yuuri gasped, quivering, “Please, let go!”

“You agree to dance for me?” Vitaly asked, loosening his grip slightly.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri gasped, panting, “Okay.”

The man let go of him and Yuuri dropped to his knees, grabbing at his throat as he worked to catch his breath. Vitaly stepped back crossing his arms and waiting. Slowly, Yuuri rose onto shaky legs and took his opening position.

_I’m not giving in to him. This is for Victor. I need to live for Victor. I need to find a way to help him escape this man’s plans. They may share the same mother and father, but this man is nothing like the man I love. He is awful and I will do anything to stop him. I will even die…if it will stop him. So, dancing now isn’t so hard, is it? I’ll pretend for the moment that he’s my Victor. It’s just pretend, after all. I know who I love, and who loves me. I will find a way to protect that love from this man’s hatred._

The music began in his head and spread through Yuuri’s body. His broken wrist ached and stung, but he ignored it and danced exactly as he had for Victor. And as his slender body moved, it was for Vitaly, like he could hear the music coming out of Yuuri’s beautiful dancing form. The rage melted out of his eyes and he stared raptly, unable to tear them away.

“Yes,” he whispered dazedly, “dance beautifully for me, Yuuri…just for me…always and forever for me and only me…until the end.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Karik looked up as Victor entered the comfortable sitting room and took a place across from him. He smiled now at the resemblance and the fact that Victor had come of his own free will.

_Yes, you are a fine man, Vitya. Very beautiful and brave, intelligent and accomplished. You are a gem that would bring something valuable back to the family. Perhaps this doesn’t have to end with you and Vitaly both dying. Maybe…there was a bit of fate in Verochka being forced to take only you and to flee, leaving Vitaly with her wicked cousin. You are more worthy than Vitaly will ever be. But…can I win your loyalty?_

“You’ve seen him again,” Karik concluded, “It’s in your eyes. He’s being used to taunt you, isn’t he?”

“You say these things,” Victor snapped softly, “and you expect me not to think this is your manipulation.”

“I told you, I did not have anything to do with Yuuri’s abduction, but…I can help you get him back.”

“Fine, then!” Victor shouted, “I just want him out of this! What do you want? You want me to work for you? Steal for you? Kill for you? What is it that you want from me?”

A very slow smile crept over Karik’s face.

“You don’t have to do any of those things, Vitya. There is only one thing I want from you. But…for you to understand, there is something you must know. It is a secret that Verochka kept from you.”

“You mean that you abducted her and raped her, and that is how I was born?” Victor accused him, “I have already learned about that!”

Karik nodded.

“You learned it from Yakov. Of course, he would make sure you knew.”

“How could you do something like that?” Victor demanded, “How could you just take someone prisoner and…and _hurt her_ like that?”

Karik shrugged.

“It was retaliation,” he said simply, “Her family insulted mine and I took her and had my fun with her. I could have killed her and you would never have been born.”

“It would have been kinder!” Victor said angrily, his face clouding, “It would convince me that there was some part of you that was actually human.”

“I didn’t really hurt Verochka. Yes, I took advantage of her sexually but I let her go.”

“She escaped you.”

“Details. I could have killed her then too. And I could have killed her once I found out about her deception. Yes, that was a surprise…and one that almost killed me.”

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked, frowning and giving him a mystified look.

“Hmm,” Karik mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “She never told you…and it seems that she never told your protector, Yakov, either.”

“Told us what?” Victor asked, “What is it you are trying to tell me?”

Karik nodded.

“I suppose that, after all of this time, you deserve the truth, Vitya. After all, it seems that no one has been able to tell you. A few years ago, I was out to dinner with friends and family. It was a joyous occasion. A cousin of mine had just been married. We were hurting no one and doing nothing to bother the other crime family. But…it was that night that a member of the Sokolov family tried to attack us.”

“What?”

“You know that your mother was a Sokolov, right?”

“Yes, of course, but…”

“I’ve already told you that you were born because a member of her family insulted mine. That person was Verochka’s cousin, Motya Koshkin.”

Victor’s blue-green eyes rounded.

“That’s the man who took Yuuri!” he exclaimed, “Where is he? Where can I find him? I need to know where he took Yuuri.”

“Understand that Motya is the person that you should consider the enemy in all of this. It was Motya that was the reason that Verochka was so terrified she ran away. It was Motya who pretty much ran the Sokolov family and some time back, he arranged the bombs that blew up the restaurant where my family had peacefully gathered. But that night, Motya was injured and the family took it badly that he failed to kill me. Another man surged into power, a younger man who had been disfigured badly, but lived and took over leadership with an aim of destroying me.”

“And who is that man?” Victor asked, “What does this have to do with Yuuri and me?”

“It has everything to do with you, Vitya,” Karik said, pulling an old photograph out of his wallet and handing it to Victor.

Victor stared down at the photograph, trying to make sense of what he found there.

“It’s my mother…holding…?”

“Two babies,” Karik finished, “both sons and both mine too. Verochka had twins and her family learned about them. They kidnapped your brother, Vitaly, and he grew up among them. Who knows what stories Motya fed him, but you know how much hate they have for me. It is Motya who took Yuuri, but it is Vitaly who is orchestrating everything.”

“The mask…” Victor breathed, “That’s what the message meant.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Victor said, backing away, “I have to go.”

To his surprise, Victor felt his bodyguard’s hand come down on his shoulder.

“What is this? What are you doing?” Victor demanded.

“We can save Yuuri,” Karik said, looking into Victor’s eyes, “but after this, you belong to me. After this, you are part of _my_ family. I won’t ask you to break any laws or hurt anyone, but I will ask you for your loyalty, Vitya. Will you swear loyalty to the Volkov family? Will you swear loyalty to me?”


End file.
